QA with The Swooce!
by The Swooce
Summary: Wanna know about me? Read here! T for Language and Sexual Reference. Yes I'm slightly like that.
1. Chapter 1

**So seeing the Q/A with Sir Bartholomew gave me an idea, and I decided to start my own.**

 **First off, a couple of rules.**

 **If your question is ignored, it might be because it's too personal, so don't get mad.**

 **If there are requests to take this down, then I will gladly do so.**

 **In order to get some fairness in, I'll also ask the reviewers questions, and I will show a fanfic that I like enough to share it.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Session 1

**Alright, I'm back, and like SirBartholomew, I got only one question from Kawaiichespin.**

 _The Swooce how do you feel about Kawaii and Marco in the Friday the 13th story?_

 _\- KawaiiChespin_

 **The one by SirBartholomew? Well, I really don't mind personally, as that's the first time an OC of mine got a love interest, plus I'm not gonna request Bartholomew change it, because he worked hard as hell.**

 **Now a question for Kawaii in return:** _What do YOU think about Marco and Kawaii?_

 **Now just a few questions I looked up on the internet.**

 _How many countries have you been to?_

 **I've been to to countries, America (Which I currently live in), and Japan (WHICH IS FUCKING AWESOME). The family is planning on going to Iceland in the future.**

 _Is anyone in your family in the army?_

 **My grandfather was in the army during WWII, and my cousin is currently in the army as well.**

 _What would you name your daughter if you had one?_

 **I'd let the wife decide.**

 _What would you name your son if you had one?_

 **Toby.**

 _What's the worst grade you got on a test?_

 **37, but I was in a terrible mood at the time.**

 _What was your favorite TV show when you were a child?_

 **I actually have a number of favorites, but my three main ones were Avatar: The Last Airbender, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Ed, Edd, N' Eddy.**

 _What did you dress up as on Halloween when you were eight?_

 **Indiana Jones. I loved those movies.**

 _Have you read any of the Harry Potter, Hunger Games or Twilight series?_

 **Only the Harry Potter series.**

 _Would you rather have an American accent or a British accent?_

 **I already have an American accent, despite the fact I'm partially British.**

 _What's your favorite Anime?_

 **I actually have a number of favorites, including Attack on Titan, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, and Mitsudomoe. I plan on branching out though.**

 **So yeah, there's a nice amount of answers, and be sure to review!**


	3. Session 2

**Welcome back to Ask the Swooce! Now, here's a question from Chad is my dad 2169 (Formerly known as SirBartholomew)**

 **Thanks man for saying I worked hard to make my F13 story enjoyable,**  
 **God I think I shat myself watching "The Woman in Black" in high school (yes 8th fecking grade and they let us watch it, I guess because it's a 12 (should be a 15 IMO)), Daniel Radcliffe is a fucking masterpiece as Arthur the single parent, lawyer.**

 **My question is this:**  
 **If you were to be chosen to be transported into the world of any video game, which game would it be? I'd choose either F13 (seeing as I can team up with ma boi Chad) or Spider Man Edge Of Time (I love that game so much).**  
 **The Peter Parker costume makes me piss myself laughing with the terrible facial expressions (even worse than the F13 Chad face meme).**

 _Ah, good old Woman in Black. Daniel Radcliffe did do great, but let's not forget Ciarán Hinds. Now the question you have asked. Personally, I'd LOVE to go into the Walking Dead Telltale series. Those games are among my favorite games of all time, and the fact that I actually am kind of obsessed with zombies (I actually see what weapons would work against clay heads I order, it's surprisingly soothing), would really help._

 _Now my question: If you were to change anything about Friday the 13th: Jason's Revenge, what would it be?_

 **And now...internet questions.**

 **What's your favorite movie?**

 _That's easy, Finding Nemo, as it's the movie that introduced me to Pixar._

 **Who's your favorite director?**

 _Steven Spielberg. He made some of my all time favorite movies._

 **What's the scariest movie you've ever seen?**

 _The Fly, the reason is because I HATE INSECTS._

 **What's the funniest movie you've ever seen?**

 _Shaun of the Dead, without a doubt. My god when I watched it I was laughing my ass off._

 **Who's your favorite actor?**

 _Harrison Ford._

 **Have you ever written a book?**

 _Actually, I'm working on one right now called Juven Isle._

 **Do you ever play solitaire when you're bored?**

 _I used to._

 **Do you still watch cartoons?**

 _FUCK YEAH I DO!_

 **Are you a dog person or a cat person?**

 _I love both!_

 **How old are you?**

 _The manly age of seventeen!_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?**

 _JAPAN!_

 **What is your biggest fear?**

 _I have Acrophobia (Fear of Heights), Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders), Aerophobia (Fear of flying), and Entomophobia (Fear of insects)_

 **So there, some fun facts.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Session 3

**Welcome back to Q/A with The Swooce, and now reviews!**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger -** **hate hights lmao. what is your favorite character from the F13 game?**

 _First off, it's heights lol, don't mean to be an arse. Anyways, I'll do my top ten favorite characters._

 _10\. Chad (He's not that fun for me.)_

 _9\. Vanessa (Same thing, BTW, she low-key thicc.)_

 _8\. Deborah (She's funner, but less relatable and memey)_

 _7\. Brandon (Same with Deborah, but the strength is fun.)_

 _6\. Tiffany (At least I get a good view)_

 _5\. A.J. (I want a challenge)_

 _4\. Jenny (My favorite female counselor)_

 _3\. Kenny (My original main and oddly not my fav)_

 _2\. Eric (Every time I choose Eric and choose the leopard singlet, I yell ITS SEXY ERIC TIME!)_

 _Adam (MAH BOI!)_

 **PSZ935 -** **Which Friday The 13th: The Game Character ships do you support?**

 _Oh that's easy, I support KenJen (KennyXJenny), Ajam (A. ), ErBorah (EricXDeborah), Branessa (BrandonXVanessa), and Robiffany/Chadiffany (RobXTiffany and Chad/Tiffany)_

 **Now, some internet.**

 **If you could switch two movie characters, what switch would lead to the most inappropriate movies?**

 _Jason Voorhees and Shrek, because that'd be fun._

 **What makes you roll your eyes everytime you hear it?**

 _How the Paul brothers are gods. Morons._

 **What was the most unsettling film you've seen?**

 _Without a doubt, the Human Centipede, despite me being an ass man._

 **Which celebrity or band has the worst fan base?**

 _The Paul Brothers._

 **What's the funniest actual name you've heard of someone having?**

 _Mike Litoris_

 **What TV show character would it be the most fun to change places with for a week?**

 _Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender_

 **What's the most addicted to a game you've ever been?**

 _Six words: Garry's Mod: Over three-thousand Hours._

 **What was the last song you sung along to?**

 _Why Should I Worry? - From Oliver and Company_

 **What country is the strangest?**

 _Japan, and that's why I love it._

 **What's the saddest scene in a movie or TV series?**

 _Seeing Eddie Murphy's character kill his dog in I Am Legend._

 **What trend are you tired of?**

 _Baggy pants with showing underwear. NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR ASS!_

 **What company do you despise?**

 _Autism Speaks. Ironic, because I have autism._

 **What's the funniest TV show you've ever seen?**

 _Through the Keyhole_

 **What fictional characters have you had a crush on over the years?**

 _Oh jeez, there's a lot. Here they are: Cho Chang (Harry Potter), Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog), Fluttershy (My Little Pony, and yes, I was a brony, but not anymore), Aiko Yumi (HuniePop), Feng Min (Dead by Daylight), Every character (Friday the 13th: The Game), Bonnie and Eleanor (The Walking Dead), and everyone from Doki Doki Literature Club_

 **Who is the most manipulative person you've ever met?**

 _Nathan. Enough said because I don't want to remember that shitlord._

 **What was the darkest movie you've ever seen?**

 _Alien Vs Predator: Requirem, I couldn't see anything happening_

 **What's the most rage inducing game you've ever played?**

 _GETTING OVER IT BY BENNETT FODDY. SERIOUSLY. FUCK THAT GAME._

 **What awful movie do you love?**

 _Freddy Got Fingered, mainly because of the "Daddy would you like some sausage" scene, it's just a meme waiting to happen._

 **What are your favorite memes?**

 _Ok, that's a bit hard because I live and breathe memes. Some of them are: Know De Wae, SUCC, Shrek, We Are Number One, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice?, Somebody Toucha My Spaget, Dat Boi, and Doge._

 **Well, that's all the questions! Bye!**


End file.
